


i'll be home for christmas

by Asteon



Category: The 100
Genre: Army, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clarke, you need to chill.”</p><p>Clarke froze as she proceeded to throw salt on the walkway and sidewalk. She glanced over her shoulder and glared.</p><p>“Don’t tell me to chill, Bellamy Blake.”</p><p>Or; The one that Lexa finally comes home and Clarke's a total wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the TheHundredLadiesHC Gift Exchange. Merry Christmas mrstuffart!

“Clarke, you need to chill.”

Clarke froze as she proceeded to throw salt on the walkway and sidewalk. She glanced over her shoulder and glared, straightening her back.

“Don’t tell me to chill, Bellamy Blake.”

Bellamy put his hands in the pockets of his thick winter jacket before shrugging. “Clarke you’ve been up since five in the morning. This is the second time you’re put salt on the sidewalk, and I saw you call the catering company. Again. They’re going to cancel your order if you keep bugging them.”

“I just want to make sure they’ll get the pizzas right. You know how Lexa is with her food, she’s a very picky eater.” She threw salt on Bellamy, grinning when he snorted and wiped it off him. “I also don’t want people tripping, getting sued isn’t something I want for Christmas.”

“All these people coming over are your friends and family, why would they sue you?”

“Raven would sue me just because she could.”

Bellamy paused, “You know what, you’re probably right about that.” He then grabbed a handful of salt and helped Clarke with her movement, making sure she didn’t miss a spot and doubling over the parts that were already covered. “And then Octavia would let it happen just because she thought it would be funny.”

Clarke merely grunted in agreement.

As soon as they finished, with extra reassurance that they put enough salt on the ground, Bellamy dragged Clarke back into the house. The house still smelled of lemon from the cleaning Clarke did early in the day, first the floors and then dusting every surface of the house, including all of the bookshelves in Lexa’s study. She nearly dusted every book individually, but Bellamy managed to talk her out of it. That could take hours, hours in which they did not have anymore.

“What’s next?” asked Bellamy, making his way to the sink to wash his hands. “I know Anya is supposed to be arriving soon to start with the decorations, and then Abby soon after.”

When Bellamy didn’t hear an answer, he shut off the faucet and turned around, ready to ask again. He froze when he noticed where Clarke was located, in the living room sitting on one of the leather couches, her head bent over as she looked at the object in her hands. She was holding a photograph, her fingertips touching the glass surface. Bellamy didn’t need to move to know that she was touching the right side of the picture, where a certain brunette was placed with her arm around Clarke.

“I can’t believe she’s finally coming home,” Clarke said when Bellamy sat down next to her, glancing down at the picture with a watery smile. “I can’t believe this is her last tour.”

“‘Bout damn time, too.” Bellamy said, “You’re a wreck when she’s away.”

“Yeah, but she’s kinda my wreck.”

Bellamy caught the picture as it slipped out of Clarke’s hands, who had jumped at the interruption. They both whipped their heads around to see Lexa at the doorway, a gentle smile already growing on her lips. Her bags were at the door and she was putting her winter coat away, which had been thrown over her army attire, on the rack, kicking the snow off her shoes.

Clarke jumped up from the couch and stormed over to Lexa, who dropped the coat and caught Clarke who nearly threw herself at her. They held each other for a few minutes, basking in each other’s presence. When Clarke pulled away, Lexa had to wipe the tears that ran down her cheeks, just about keeping her own tears in check.

“God, I missed you,” said Lexa, placing a kiss on Clarke’s nose.

Clarke grinned, moving her head back into Lexa’s neck, inhaling the scent of forest and wet snow. Her neck was cold, but she could already feel Lexa warming up from the heated house and from her body.

“I missed you more,” she mumbled into her neck, her hands sliding into the pockets of Lexa’s army jacket. “You’re early.”

Clarke could feel the grunt against her, the vibrations of Lexa’s chest shaking her into another smile. “I couldn’t wait. I managed to catch an earlier flight over, I was too worried about them cancelling flights, too.”

“Thank god you came early,” Bellamy said, reminding them that they were not alone. “I thought she was going to have a heart attack trying to clean this place twice.”

Lexa chuckled, her nose crinkling, “Is that what that lemon smell is?”

“Oh, shut up,” Clarke slapped Lexa’s shoulder playfully. Lexa smiled, kissing Clarke’s cheek, making Clarke an eyebrow at the action. “Is that how you kiss me after not being home for months?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Then kiss me correctly, Commander.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She corrected her mistake.

//

“I’m glad we opened some of the windows,” Lexa said as she weaved her way over to her wife of two years. “I was afraid the fumes would kill everyone.”

“Hardy har har,” Clarke rolled her eyes, smirking when Raven nearly snorted into her drink. “Next time I’m just going to leave everything the way it is for months until you come back. Let’s see how you like it when you come home to clothes on the floor and the dishes stack up high.”

Lexa put her arm around Clarke’s waist, pulling her close to her, smiling warmly. “Next time I’ll be the one to do the cleaning. I’m not leaving you alone again.”

Raven fake gagged, Octavia giggling beside her. “You guys are gross. I thought the honeymoon phase was just suppose to be the first year of marriage, yet why are you guys still so fucking gross?”

To add to the burn, Clarke leaned up and pressed a sloppy kiss on the corner of Lexa’s mouth, causing the woman to nearly melt against her.

More gagging.

“You’ll regret those words once you marry someone, finally, Raven.” Clarke said, snuggled up against Lexa. Even though her comment was for Raven, her eyes were solely on Octavia, who had walked off to talk to her brother. “Maybe you’ll get the guts to finally ask him out,” her eyes skitted back to the glowering Raven, who knew exactly what she was doing. “–or her.”

“I hate you,” Raven said, nearly pouting. “Why haven’t I blown you up already?”

“Because you’re afraid that Lexa is going to kill you if you touch me.” Clarke sing songed, giggling when Lexa placed her lips on her neck and blew raspberries.

“That’s true.” She rolled her eyes, “now if you excuse me, I’m going to see if I can get a date for your New Years party.”

“Make good choices!” Lexa called, still making Clarke squirm with her kisses. “Oh my god, look.” Lexa looked up weakly to see what Clarke was talking about. She burst out laughing at Raven and Octavia, who were now chatting animately. Anya called out something to them and pointed up. The blushes on their faces when they both looked up and saw the mistletoe: priceless.

“The funny thing about that mistletoe,” Clarke said,”is that Bellamy was the one that placed that there.” Bellamy, the brother of one of the two who were currently looking at each other shyly, was now glaring at Raven - his lips turning up in a smile, a sign that he wasn’t too angry at the outcome.

“Good, took them look enough.” Lexa said. “Sad that it took a mistletoe to get them to kiss, though.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, moving around so she was now facing Lexa. “If I remember correctly, our first kiss was under a mistletoe.”

“Yeah, but we had been dating for a week.” Lexa argued, smiling when Clarke’s arms looped around her neck. “We were going to kiss eventually.”

“I wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you, that mistletoe was the only thing that made you get the courage to finally kiss me.”

Lexa pouted, “Was not.”

“Whatever, Lex.” Clarke ignored the cheers behind her, from either Raven or Octavia gaining the courage to finally kiss the other, and bumped her nose against Lexa. “I’m just glad you’re not shy anymore, I love your kisses.”

“I would be greatly worried if you didn’t love my kisses. I’’m a good kisser, Clarke.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over at heartthrob-lexa.tumblr.com.
> 
> Happy belated Christmas homies, I would have put this up sooner if I hadn't been sick ;)


End file.
